Soul Sphere Within
by Akida411searcher
Summary: Inukag The gang meet a strange yet powerful girl who seems to know kagome. Oneshot. story needs work so plz be nice and review! moved to another fic. see note. discontinued and soon to be corrected.sory
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Inu-yasha.

Kagome sighed again. 'This is going to be one, long day,' she thought miserably as she trailed behind Inu-yasha while the gang was right behind her.

Once again, the gang was on the search for shikon jewel shards, but Kagome hasn't sensed any for miles, and, knowing Inu-yasha, he would want to keep going. Kagome mentally moaned. She was already tired from the all-nighter thing a couple nights ago from studying. She just wished that at least _something_ would happen, but nothing has for a while.

"Maybe we should stop, Inu-yasha," Sango called out. "There's nothing out here and were all tired."

Inu-yasha turned his head to glare at them and said, "Huh. Why should I? Give me one good reason why we should stop."

This time Kagome answered for him. "Because if you don't, I'll say it so many times that the crater will be deeper than the last one!"

Inu-yasha cringed. Last time she sat him, she wanted to go home and he wouldn't let her. That resulted to a lot of pain for poor Inu-yasha.

". . . fine"

The gang sighed in relief as they stepped to the side of the road. As always, Inu-yasha jumped into a tree and sulked. Half the reason he stopped was because he noticed everyone getting tired, especially Kagome, even though he didn't want to admit it.

While in his thoughts, he heard footsteps from the road they were in, but they were a bit . . . heavy. He sniffed. It was human, and there was just one. Curiosity got the better of him as he turned his canine eyes to the direction they were headed. He was a bit surprised to see his result.

It was a girl. Just a bit older than Kagome. She was thin and pretty with short, brown hair and large bangs. What surprised him was that she had a fairly large blade hanging on her back! And it looked heavy, even for Inu-yasha. Her clothes were a bit similar to his own, but not as baggy. It was thin enough to show that she had a figure. Her sleeves ended to her elbows and weren't as hanging as his.

Inu-yasha looked down at his companions to see if they've noticed. They just gawked at the scene before them. Looks like curiosity got the best of them, too.

Miroku cleared his throat to get her attention, and sure enough, he did.

She stopped and slowly turned to his direction, her hair swaying in the process. Inu-yasha noticed her face at last. She had a calm yet curious look, her olive eyes blinking. She quickly scanned the scenery before her. She even looked above the trees where Inu-yasha was. How she knew he was there, he'll need to find out later.

"Yes?" She asked. "May I help you?"

Miroku stood and walked towards her. "Yes, you may, in fact"

"Oh? How so?" She asked sarcastically.

"Here he goes." Shippo whispered.

He grabbed her hands, looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Kagome smacked her hand to her forehead, Shippo shook his head, Sango twitched and readied her boomerang, and Inu-yasha watched to see the outcome.

To everyone's shock, Miroku wasn't smacked. He was tripped off his feet and landed on his behind. Before he could even move, a blades tip was inches from his face.

"Move," she slowly said, "And you find yourself in pieces"

Her eyes reverted back to the others who were in their fighting stances. Inu-yasha, now on the ground, stood in front of Kagome with a hand on the hilt of Tetsusiga, while Kagome readied her bow. Sango stood with her Hirakotsu in her hand, Kirara transformed and shippo on top of her head.

Suddenly, the girls' eyes stop at Kagome. "Hm?"

She walked toward her making Inu-yasha tense and tightening his grip on Tetsusiga's hilt.

She stopped. "So, _your _Kagome Higurashi!

This is my first so plz be nice and review, if I figure out how to open the reviews and actually read them. I'll love u forever if u do!!!!

-Akida411searcher


	2. More powerful

"Wha . . .what did you. . ."

"You're Kagome, aren't you?"

Inu-yasha just stared at her. How did she know Kagome?! Was she a demon in disguise? He sniffed. No, it was pure human smell.

Inu-yasha noticed how quiet Kagome was. He stole a glance from her. Her face was a sheet of white, now clinging to Inu-yasha for dear life. He glanced at his friends to find them staring wide eyed at the girl before them. Sango shook a bit and held her Hirakotsu firmly in her hands. Miroku held his staff with its gold tip in front of him with both hands. He was sweating like had and his eyes kept darting like mad in every direction but still kept his focus on the girl. Even Kirara seemed a bit shook up. She kept twitching. Little Shippo looked ready to run.

"I . . . Inu-yasha." Kagome whispered for his ears to hear. "C-can you sense it?"

"Huh?"

"H-h-h-her power . . . lots of it . . . is spreading . . ." She tightened her hold on Inu-yasha's haori.

Inu-yasha looked at the girl again and, sure enough, Kagome was right. Her aura was . . . enormous. It wrapped around everything, hence Miroku darting his eyes at every direction. It headed towards Inu-yasha and Kagome, Kagome shaking harder. Inu-yasha unsheathes Tetsusiga as it gleams with its enormous size. He holds the Tetsusiga in front him with one had while the other supports Kagome to be ready for a surprise attack.

The girl still had her focus on Kagome, her sword now over her shoulder. Her eyes slowly followed the hand around Kagome to land on Inu-yasha. She looked at him, making a chill run through Inu-yasha's spine. That look made him uneasy. She looked right at him. She had a blank look, as if examining him.

Her face suddenly lit up into an amused look. "So . . . you must be the all-famous Inu-yasha that I have heard of so much. And by the looks of it . . ." She looked at Kagome quickly, then back at Inu-yasha. ". . . that other part must also be true. About you and the girl." She smiled softly at him. "And I'm glad about that."

Inu-yasha blinked. What did that mean?

The girl's smile faded and she sighed. "I'll make this quick before you go into rage and come after me." Then, she took her blade and stuck it to the ground. The arm attached to the sword moved to the side . . . snapping the sword in two!

Inu-yasha stood wide eyed at the girl. '_I don't believe it! She snapped her own weapon! But there's something else . . .'_ He gulped. '_She snapped it like it was nothing. If she's that strong . . . what's she like in battle?'_

Suddenly, just as fast as lightning, she disappeared. Inu-yasha searched frantically around for her and found nothing. Suddenly, he heard a screech and turned towards it. There, the girl stood right in front of Sango, her palm pointing towards her.

"Sorry," she said calmly, her face showing no expression. "But you're in my way." A strange source of invisible force seemed to suddenly appear from her hand, sending Sango flying from her spot, slamming hard to a tree and slumping to the ground unconscious.

"SANGO!!" Kagome cried.

"_You . . .!_" Miroku charged at the girl, staff ready to strike.

She lifted the same hand, turned towards the charging Miroku, and swung her whole arm, sending another powerful force toward him. Miroku took the full force hard sending him to the ground with a hard 'thump'.

She turned to Inu-yasha and Kagome, and walked towards them. As Inu-yasha was about to attack, Kirara suddenly appeared behind her, going for the kill. The girl just simply lifted her bent right arm, and elbowed Kirara hard right on the cheek, sending her to lie knocked out next to her mistress.

"Now," she said. "If you don't want to end up like your friends, I'd suggest that you move."

Inu-yasha growled and gave her his famous glare. "Ha! You think I would hand Kagome so easily?!" He placed his other hand on the Tetsusiga's hilt and got on his fighting stance. "Well think again."

As he took one step, vine like things seem to spring from behind the girl and wrap around her tightly. "What?! What IS this?!?!?"

"HUH??" Inuyasha watched as she tried to free herself. "What the hell?!"

Inu-yasha's ears suddenly twitched as he heard a small voice coming from behind the girl. "Inuyasha . . . go!" His eyes widened. It was Shippo. "I. . . I can't hold her . . . for very long . . . !"

"What?!"

"Take Kagome . . . and RUN!"

"There's no way I'm running away and leaving you all behind!"

"Don't be an IDIOT!" Inu-yasha was taken aback. "You know very well that she's ten times stronger than all of us put together! AND she wants Kagome! Your Kagome's only hope and WE BOTH KNOW IT!! I don't want anything to happen to my new Mama!!"

"Oh, Shippo . . ."Kagome whispered.

"Please . . . just GO!!!"

Inu-yasha gritted his teeth and lowered his weapon, then placing it in its sheath. "I'm sorry Shippo." He quickly turned, picked up Kagome in his arms, and jumped from tree branch to tree branch as fast as his demon legs can take him. Kagome clung to him, silently crying.

When he thought that he was far enough, he stopped and plopped himself on a fairly large branch, leaned on the tree's bark, and tried to catch his breath, still holding on to Kagome tightly. Kagome sniffed and wiped her tears away from her eyes. "Inu . . . Inu-yasha?" She asked. "Are you ok?"

His eyes were hidden under his bangs. He shook his head, indicating that he wasn't. "Oh," she replied. "I'm sorry . . . I mean . . . I was just—"

"I know, Kagome." He removed the arm that was under her knees, placed it around her waist, and pulled her closer, embracing her. The arm around her shoulders pulled as well, leaving Kagome shocked as she was pressed towards Inu-yasha. "I know."

She said nothing. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the embrace. After many moments Inu-yasha pulled away, but just far enough to see Kagome's face. He smiled slightly and laughed. "Heh. Look at you." He lifted his palm and softly rubbed it against her cheek. "You're a mess." She blushed furiously, but then leaned her head against his hand.

He blushed at this, but didn't remove his hands from her face. He just looked at her with eyes that only she was allowed to see. Realizing that he was staring, though, he blushed harder, and quickly took his hand away from her and turned his face. "S-so," Inu-yasha replied. "Do you . . . uh, know any reason as to why she wanted you?"

"Not really. And, for some reason . . . I don't think she wanted the jewel shards."

"What?"

"If she did, she would have said something."

Inu-yasha thought about it. "It does make _some_ sense." He replied. "But that still doesn't mean as to why she was after you in the first place. She even knew your name."

"Maybe she knows something that we don't."

"And what, exactly, could that be? What could be more valuable that you have that the jewel doesn't?"

"Well," A voice suddenly interrupted them. "If you want to know, then let me have Kagome."

The couple froze. They slowly turned their heads to their front, and saw the girl floating in mid air! "But your right about one thing," she said. "I was never after the shards at the beginning and I still am. There's something more powerful than the jewel. And that is Kagome comes in." She lifted her hand and pointed her palm at them. "Don't make me, boy."

Inu-yasha just stood still. He was waiting as to who would make the first move. His feet pushing his body harder to the tree's bark. His ears twitched, and tightened his hold on Kagome. He decided to take the risk, and make the first move.

It's a cliffy, I know, BUT I wanted to see how many would want me to continue. If I get a lot of reviews, then we'll see.

-Akida411searcher


	3. Foe or Friend?

I'm sooooooo happy! One of my favorite authors read my story and liked it!

By the way. Moon Mage Goddess, if you read this, I just want to say that you are the coolest author yet1 plz review if you do!

Now on with the show!

He leaped up into the air with Kagome still in his arms as he narrowly missing the force. Inu-yasha was soon out of the wood and into the air, but he never expected for the girl to follow.

She jumped just as high, facing him.

"That was your last warning," she said. "Now I won't hold back." She quickly drew back her right hand, put it in a first . . . and punch him. Hard. Just like that.

He lost his hold on Kagome on the impact as he was sent to the ground below. Before he disappeared into the forest, he notices the girl grab a hold of her. That made him madder.

He hit it hard, but refused to black out, with Kagome in that witches clutches. As he leaped in to the air, he herd the girl yell out from what sounded like, "_SOUL SPHERE!!!"_

Inu-yasha panicked and forced himself to reach the forest's surface. When he finally came out of the woods, what he saw practically shattered his heart.

There, in mid air, was the girl's hand through Kagome's chest, her hand on the other side. Kagome's eyes were wide and blank. She didn't seem to be moving . . . or breathing. As the girl removed her hand from Kagome, she fell limply to the ground. Inu-yasha rushed to Kagome's falling form. From the corner of his eye, the girl seemed to hold a small, glowing round ball with the same hand that stabbed Kagome, but he didn't want to focus on her. He was too worried in trying to get to Kagome in time.

As he caught her, she felt cold to the touch. When he landed on a sturdy branch, He looked at Kagome's face. Her eyes were blank and there was no life in her. He panicked again started shaking her to wake.

"Kagome . . . Kagome, wake up! Come on, wake up!"

No answer.

"Come on, Kagome, get UP!"

Still nothing.

"No . . . she-she can't be . . ." He didn't want to believe it. He _couldn't_ believe it. He wouldn't let himself believe it.

"_Kagome!!"_ He cried, now shaking her harder. "Don't you DARE! Don't you DARE leave me! Not NOW!! Not when I couldn't tell you . . ."

He jumped from the branch to the ground and collapsed on his knees, now hugging Kagome to him for dear life. "Kagome . . . please, wake up." He trembled, and before he knew it, he felt a drop fall on his cheek. He placed a hand on his face and felt the liquid from his eyes. He was crying. But he didn't care. He lost his whole world, and he didn't even tell her.

He held her head in his empty palm and trailed kisses from her forehead to her cheek, his tears silently falling.

"She isn't dead, y'know." The girl told him, sounding annoyed.

He shot his head up, glaring at her with angry eyes, looking ready to kill. The girl was crouching a couple feet in front of him, looking at him with a bored look. He growled and bared his fangs. He didn't care if she noticed his tears; he just clutched Kagome to him, protecting her dead body.

"Shut up." He said through his grinded teeth. "I don't want to hear another word from you."

"Look," she said. "I'm telling you that she isn't dead!"

Inu-yasha just growled louder.

"If you don't believe me, then look at her for yourself! Do you see _any_ blood on her shirt when I stabbed her?!"

His eyes widened and reverted his eyes toward Kagome. There was no blood staining her shirt, let alone any blood at all from what he could smell. He suddenly had a thought, but was afraid to be wrong. He took the chance, and listened.

He smiled a wide smile. She has a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there. With that, he hugged her, happy to find her not dead. '_Thank God . . .'_

Realizing that the girl might have been staring, he looked up, only to find her back towards him, and walking away. "I'll be back tonight." she told him. "Go back with your friends and treat them. I'll return with this once I examine it." She directed her eyes to the now floating sphere in her empty palm. Inu-yasha just notices it in her hand. That, he realized, came out of Kagome!

"Hey, wait a minute!" He called out to her. She stopped. "Where are you going to do with it?! Isn't that Kagome's . . . whatever it is!"

"Yes, it is," She turned to face him. "But I need to check something. Don't worry, I won't break it or anything. I'll tell you everything once I return. You just have to trust me."

"Huh. Why should I?" he said as he stood with Kagome still in his tight hold.

She glared at him, as if to make him trust her.

"Because I'm your only hope in reviving Kagome." She turned her back to him again and started walking. "Oh, and one more thing," she turned her head and faced him. She gave a small smile, as if in a way to cheer him up. "If you want, you can close her eyes if you feel uncomfortable with her body being lifeless and all."

Inu-yasha blinked and looked down at Kagome. Sure enough, just one glance at her face made him feel like breaking down again. But, even when he closed her eyes, it didn't make him feel any better. It felt as if she was really dead.

He shook his head of such thoughts. She was still alive and that's what counted.

"Hey!" Inu-yasha just realized something. He head shot up to meet her, but she was gone.

Her name remains a mystery.

**-Nightfall-**

A fire crackles in a clearing of the woods. Inu-yasha and his unconscious friends surround a bond fire in the center. All but Kirara, in her larger form keeping watch, lay asleep. Kirara laid close to Inu-yasha in a way of comfort. Inu-yasha leaned against a tree's bark and looked down at Kagome in his arms. He still hasn't let her go even once. He didn't want to. He was afraid to leave her then find her dead when he returned.

"_No!"_ he yelled at himself._ "She isn't dead! She's still here . . . with me."_

Each second he kept wondering if it wasn't true. That she really is gone. He had to do something to wake her another way, but he was running out of ideas and getting frustrated.

He hugged her to him, his dog ear pressed against her chest in an attempt to hear her heart beat. With that attempt, his head was lying above her chest to feel the beat. It was there. The faint beating of Kagome's heart. But, somehow, that wasn't enough. Inu-yasha buried his face in her clothes and sobbed, but no tears came out.

He stopped, though, when he felt something nudge him on the side of his head. He looked up to find Kirara in front of his face, though he wasn't startled. His face scrunched up and hid his face under his bangs. Now tears were shed, and he started to cry. Never had he felt such pain because of a human.

"_But she isn't just human," _he thought grimly. "_She's Kagome."_

". . . She's _my _Kagome." He hugged her fiercely, and quietly sobbed on her shoulder.

Inu-yasha didn't know how long he sobbed until he heard Kirara move from her spot and growl. He looked up and wiped his eyes of tears, then looked in her direction. Kirara was growling up a tree, though he couldn't tell where since Kirara was in front of his view.

"So you didn't believe me, huh?" Inu-yasha gasped. He knew that voice!

He heard the shift of the leaves in the tree, then the thump of the ground. He looked quickly to his front and there the mystery girl stood, with a smile on her lips. His hops grew a bit. Can she bring back Kagome?

"Though I guess I can't blame you when it comes to Kago----"She stopped as she noticed Kirara glare at her, looking ready to pounce. "Oh, yeah. That's right."

Then she did something that made Inu-yasha's jaw drop: She sat down where she stood. _"What in the world is she doing?!"_

Then she made it more confusing by lying down flat on her back, one knee bent and the other over it with her hands behind her head. She seemed so . . . relaxed.

"_Wait,"_ he thought._ "Is she . . . trying to prove that she means no harm?_" It seemed to do its function. Kirara stopped growling and slowly moved back to sit beside Inu-yasha, indicating that she trusted her to speak. The girl looked up and noticed that she had a clear view of Inu-yasha holding Kagome tightly. She sat up and frowned.

"I'm sorry about attacking Kagome and your friends," she said. "But I needed to check something and I didn't want your friend getting hurt for being in my way."

"_She's apologizing?"_ Inu-yasha thought. _"So . . . Does this mean that she never intended to harm us? Who in the world is she?!"_

"Well," she pulled him out of his thoughts. "I examined it."

For a moment, he didn't know what she was talking about, then she lifted both hands and cupped them together, as if she was holding a glowing light in her empty palms. To Inu-yashas great astonishment, a light _did_ appear from her palms and created a small, white glowing sphere that floated with her hand now in between the small jewel.

"Now, as I promised, I will tell you everything"

Inu-yasha wached as the floating sphere was moved into her right hand and extended it for him to see.

"This," she began. "Is a Soul Sphere."

To be continued . . . .

I am so evil! But I just want to see what you all say.

I'm sorry I took so long, but I wanted to make it longer. So . . . please review!

Ps: The next song is a song fic and the song will be 'Heavens a lie' from "Lacuna Coil" So if you know the song, then the chappy will be cool!


	4. The Soul Sphere

After the last chappy, almost everyone kept asking what a soul sphere is.

Well, you'll find out now:

"A . . . Soul _Sphere_?" Inu-yasha slowly said. "What the hell is that?"(A/N: one of my reviewers said the same thing ;)

"Let me speak and I will tell you." She told him. "Now, will you let me?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now as I was saying," she reverted her eyes to the jewel floating in her hand. "This is a Soul Sphere. It's similar to a normal soul but this one has . . . more"

"More?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yes. Anything living and with a soul has a Soul Sphere. When I mean more, I mean more. Ones like myself that can charge at a living being and take out a Soul Sphere, can have control of the owner that once contained the soul. They become a Denom"

"A 'Denom'?"

"That's what the controller calls the soulless shell in order for them to recognize who they are. Calling by their name would do no good."

Inu-yasha stared at her. "_She could have taken over Kagome and destroyed us if she wanted to," _He thought. "_But she didn't. Maybe I can trust her."_ But he was still unsure.

"The one possessing the Soul Sphere can break it and receive power from it. A Soul Sphere is like the Shikon Jewel that you are searching for, except that a Soul Sphere can give more power that the Shikon Jewel itself."

Inu-yasha gulped. "So . . . let me get the strait. This 'Soul Sphere' thing is more powerful then the Jewel, right?"

"Yes."

"And every living being has one?"

"That's right."

"Human or not?"

"Yep."

"So why did you choose Kagome when there were other more powerful things in this world?!" Now he was getting angry. Did she just choose Kagome because she was playing with her?

"I chose Kagome," she responded. "Because there was something about her that I needed to comfirm."

"What, then?" He asked a bit roughly.

"That I will tell you once I am finished." Inu-yasha started to growl. She was starting to annoy him.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done so stop complaining."

He stopped but kept his glare at her.

"Now, a Soul Sphere is very fragile and can be easily broken when touched. When you come in contact with one, you must handle it with _great_ care. Even a slight brush can crack it."

"Why do I need to know such stuff?" He blurted back. "It's not like it's going to happen to Kagome again."

She just looked at him.

". . . Right?"

"It could. Better safe then sorry"

Inu-yasha stayed quiet for a few moments till he spoke. "Fine. Continue."

She smiled at him. "Now, when a Soul Sphere is sent out of the owner, the owner will live but will only last for one day if its Soul Sphere is not right next to it. But even if the Sphere is next to its owner, the owner will only last less then a week . . . and that isn't enough when a Soul Sphere is stolen. When there apart, the glow of the Soul Sphere starts to fade and the owner slowly, yet painlessly, dies."

"Dies . . ." Inu-yasha slowly turned to look at the limp girl lying in his arms. She still didn't make a single movement during the entire explanation. _"In a day, a Soul Sphere can shatter without its owner . . . What if Kagome's . . . . already . ." _He gave a fearful look. _"W-What if I already . . . lost her . . .?"_

"If you're wondering, you shouldn't worry." she told him. His head shot up. "She's still here. It's only been a few hours and I'm right here to return it."

He gasped. "Y-You mean - -"

"That's right." she said cheerfully. "You'll see her soon"

Inu-yasha didn't know what to do, instead, he just smiled widely and looked down at Kagome. "Did you hear that, Kagome?" He cried happily at her. "Your gonna be alright! You'll wake up and everything will be okay!" He didn't seem to care that he was talking to someone who was probably not listening, but it just felt right. Even if it was just hours that she was gone, it felt like an eternity.

"Well . . ." the girl looked a little unsure as Inu-yasha faced her once more. "There's something else."

His faced paled. She couldn't do it?

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "W-What?"

"The reason why I took Kagome's Soul Sphere was because it was incomplete."

"Incomplete? In what way?"

"I sensed that there was something missing in her soul so I needed to make sure there was nothing wrong. I found it to be quite surprising that she was still alive with just 75 percent of her soul with her."

"Percent?"

"Kagome will explain it for you."

"Why Kagome?"

"Because once you tell her where you got it from, then there will be a lot of explaining to do."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I don't want to."

Inu-yasha groaned. She sounded more annoying than before.

"Anyway, this would mean that her other part is being used for walking among the living"

Inu-yasha tilted his head to the side in confusement.

"It means that someone that's supposed to be dead is now alive and yet at the same time dead."

It just hit him. The one person that sent him on guilt road.

"Kikyo . . ."

"It would seem so."

He gaped at her. "How-How did----"

"How do you think I know Kagome if I didn't know Kikyo?"

"W-Well . . ."

"And I know the connection between you and Kikyo as well."

He lowered his head in shame. He was aware what it has done to Kagome. He was always running off to see her. He realized that it hurt Kagome. He tried to ignore it, but that look on Kagome's face wouldn't go away. He wanted to stop, but would Kagome care?

"So . . . what does Kikyo have to do with this?"

Her frown deepened. "With Kagome's soul incomplete, I won't be able to return her to life."

His eyes widened and turned to Kagome once again. If he didn't return Kagome's Soul Sphere soon, then she'll die. But he would have to kill Kikyo in order for her soul to return. There was no way that he would ever hurt Kikyo, but he would also refuse to leave Kagome to die. He shook. He didn't know what to do.

"But," She took him out of his thoughts. "Since we don't know where she is and don't know how long it will take to find her, I know another way."

He gave her an angry glare. "WHY didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Because you may not like it."

"Why?!"

"Because it'll be painful for her."

". . . Huh?"

"You can't help her."

Inu-yasha stayed silent as he stared at Kagome. It seemed as if he was making a decision.

"What is this . . . other way in reviving her?" he said while still staring at Kagome.

"It's . . . hard to explain."

Silence.

"Will she be alright after it?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Is there _any_way that I can help her? At all?"

"Well . . . there may be a time where you have to help her, but you MUST listen to me when I tell you go or not. If you don't, Kagome will NEVER come back!" She demanded will a yell.

"R-Right . . ."

"So," she asked. "What'll it be?"

Inu-yasha stayed silent till he finally turned to her with a determined look.

"Do it."

To be continued . . .

Finally!! Its finished! I wanted to make it longer them the last one but I ran out of ideas!

By the way: there are some questions I need to ask you guys:

My pen name somehow disappeared in the directory. Is there any way I can get it back?

Whats the author alert when you send a review?

How do I respond to the reviews I get?

-well I hope you guys can help me! Review!!

-Akida411searcher


	5. Heaven's a Lie

Hey, don't thank me for updating, thank Captain Applesauce and Babypoo for cheering me up with great reviews! I thought no one liked me anymore! I felt so . . . betrayed!

This chappy will be like a song but its part of my story. Its called 'Heaven's a Lie' from Lacuna Coil. If you know this song, then you'll love this chappy!

Well, anyways, thank you Capt. Applesauce and Babypoo. This ones for you both:

"So, where are we going again?" Inu-yasha asked for the second time as he trotted behind the girl, Kagome still in his arms.

"Since you agree to this, were heading to a clearing to perform the ritual."

"R-Right . . ."

When Inu-yasha had agreed to trust her, she later mentioned that it was a ritual in an attempt to revive ones who's souls were incomplete, Kagome being the example. It had to do with Kagome's will to live. Depending as to how strong her soul is, she will succeed. The girl said that the soul could be unsure and may need some encouragement. That is where Inu-yasha comes in. He could help her if it is necessary.

How, though, remains a mystery.

"_Speaking of the unknown . . ."_ Inu-yasha thought as he remembered something.

"Hey!" He called out to her. "You still haven't told me your name yet!"

She stopped and stayed quiet for a moment till she finally spoke. "Well I suppose I should tell you," She turned to him and smiled.

"My name is Sega," she said. "And I am here by accident to help you."

"Accident?"

"I can't tell you yet . . . but I will soon. I promise."

Inu-yasha blinked in surprise. The look on her face looked just like Kagome's when she promised something. And Kagome always kept her promises. Maybe she will keep her's. Inu-yasha came to a conclusion. "_I can trust her."_

He eyed the glowing Soul Sphere floating in her empty palm. He realized that it seemed to be the size of the Shikon Jewel, but its color was white. Part of him couldn't believe that there was such a thing_ and_ that it was part of Kagome! But it felt like it was her. Even from a distance it felt like Kagome's warmth. It even had a scent (which shocked Inu-yasha beyond belief), and it smelled just like Kagome. He couldn't help but be drawn to it. When Kagome's scent faded, he thought he would never smell her wonderful smell again. But that sphere brought him hope somehow. It filled his nose with her scent again. That's enough proof for him to believe.

"Were here."

He looked around. It was just a field of grass. No trees in sight for miles. To him it seemed the perfect clearing for a battle field.

"Are you ready?"

He was hesitant. "Y-Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

". . . No. But if it means to bring back Kagome . . . then I'll do anything."

"Very well. Place her on the ground and stand back a couple feet away."

He did so, placing Kagome on the ground so slowly, as if she were to break, and stood back.

"Maybe you should stand back a yard or two more back."

"Yard?!"

"Yes, a yard now BACK UP!"

At first he wanted to stay put, but one look from Sega sent him farther than a yard.

He watched as the Soul Sphere was slowly floating down to Kagome. As the sphere entered, its light faded as it disappeared into Kagome, right over her heart everything remained quiet. No sound was heard. Kagome was still on the ground, not even a twitch from her. He was confused. Did it work?

A thump beside him shook him from his thoughts. It was Sega, looking expectantly at Kagome. "Now we wait."

Inu-yasha suddenly twitched his ears as he heard a sound. It sounded like music, but he didn't recognize it. It sounded like a rise in energy, but it felt spiritual as well. As the sound started to rise, he reverted his eyes to Kagome . . . and she started to move! Then suddenly, as if someone was lifting her back, she started to rise. Then she started to float, but she looked like she was flying. At that same moment, she circled her arms around herself, her head bent down with her bangs shading her eyes, her feet dangling from where she floated. She shook.

Suddenly the music became strong, and light shot up under Kagome, leaving her in a beam of light from below. It came out like a guiser, shooting to the heavens like running water. The light was so strong it practically burned the grass around it. Kagome in it had her mouth open as if the strong music was coming from her voice. She seemed to be screaming with the music.

Then, her head shot up and seemed to glare at both of them. Words appeared from her mouth, but it wasn't her voice.

_Oh, no . . ._

_Here it is . . . again_

_I . . need to know . . . _

_When I will fall in de-cay_

It was colder . . .

_Something wrong . . . _

_With every plan . . . of my life_

_I didn't really . . . notice that you've been here_

But Kagome looked so sorrowful . . .

_Dole-fully desired . . . _

_Des-tiny of a lie . . ._

The force suddenly became stronger and faster.

_Set me free—_

_Your—heaven's a lie._

Her eyes directed to Inu-yasha.

_Set me free with your love._

_Set me free._

_He was taken aback._

_Set me free—_

_Your—heaven's a lie._

_Set me free with your love _

_Set me free. _

The music lowered a bit, as the glow started to slowly change. She still looked at him with a need of help. Inu-yasha growled in frustration, knowing there was nothing to ease her pain. He had to wait.

The voice returned, still the same as before

_Oh, no . . . _

_Here it is . . . again . . ._

_I need . . . to know . . ._

_Why did I choose . . . to be-tray you _

_Something wrong . . . _

_With all the plans . . . of my life . . ._

_I didn't re-alize . . . that you've been here_

Kagome looked at him so sorrowfully.

_Dole-fully desired . . . _

She reached a hand out to him.

_Des-tiny of a lie . . . _

He saw a tear fall from her eyes.

_Set me free—_

_Your—heaven's a lie._

_Set me free with your love _

_Set me free. _

She struggled with every word

_Set me free—_

_Your—heaven's a lie._

_Set me free with your love _

_Set me free. _

The light seemed to go wild as Kagome started struggling. Its force becoming stronger.

"Now!!" Sega screamed at him.

"Wha-?!"

"Go and reach for her hand! She's loosing control! She needs reassurance!"

He wasted no time and bounded off towards the light, reaching for Kagome. He jumped easily through the wall of light and reached for her outstretched hand. She cried harder and tried to reach his hand as she spoke the words.

_Dole-fully desired . . . _

_Their hands clasped each others. The music slowed and time seemed to stop._

_Set me free—_

_Your—heaven's a lie_

_Kagome smiled at him._

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free_

_The sound strengthened . . . _

_Set me free—_

_Your—heaven's a lie_

_. . . The force powerful . . ._

_Set me free with your love _

_Set me free._

_. . . But Inu-yasha refused to let go._

_Set me free—_

_Your—heaven's a lie._

_Set me free with your love,_

_Set me free._

Everything stopped. The sound starting to fade, as the light slowly disappeared. Inu-yasha opened his eyes to find himself still gripping Kagome's wrist tightly. But, when he realized that he didn't feel anything below him, he looked down to find that he was floating in mid air! He panicked, but suddenly stopped when he felt a light grip from the hand holding Kagome. He turned to her to see her smiling face beaming at him.

"Inu-yasha . . ."

Inu-yasha just smiled right back, a smile wider than hers.

"KAGOME!!"

He pulled her to him, embracing her with all his might. With such a force, he started spinning in the air with her. Inu-yasha felt Kagome returning the embrace with just as much force as he. He practically buried himself in her hair and scent, reassuring himself that she was there. He was so distracted with the girl in his arms, that he never realized that he was slowly being lowered to the ground, until he felt his knees touch the ground.

Inu-yasha pulled back slightly to see Kagome, his face now filled with worry.

"Are you alright, Kagome?!"

Kagome looked at him with tired eyes. Her eyes widen a bit, as if she discovered something. "Oh, Inu-yasha, look at you . . ." she lifted her hand to his cheek and rubbed it softly. "You're a mess."

He smiled at the irony, yet he said nothing. He just leaned his head in her palm, asking for more.

"Inu-yasha . . ." Kagome said. "Are you . . were you crying . . . before-?"

She was interrupted as she was once again pulled into Inu-yasha's embrace, leaving no room between them. "I . . I was." He said shakily. "I-I thought you were dead, Kagome. I . . . I couldn't feel any warmth from you. You felt so . . . so lifeless that . . . that I thought---"

He stopped as he felt some thing on his ear. Kagome was petting both ears! He couldn't believe it. No one, not even Kikyo, ever petted his ears. He never let anyone near them, yet here was Kagome, petting them ever so slowly. He did nothing but quietly lean his head on Kagome's shoulder, letting her do what she wanted.

"It's okay, Inu-yasha." She quietly whispered to him. I'm right here . . .and I'm not . . . _ever_ . . . going to leave you . ."

Inu-yasha noticed that she wasn't going to stay up that long. "_She must be exausted." _He thought. He pulled back, letting Kagome rest her head on his shoulder. She looked at him confused.

"Go ahead and sleep," he reassured her. "I'll be right here."

She smiled at him. "Thanks . . ." She was asleep in an instant.

Inu-yasha smiled. He lifted Kagome in his arms and shifted her into a more comfortable position. Suddenly, he stiffened as he heard something shift in front of him. He looked up, but relaxed when it was only Sega.

"She alright?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

She smiled. "Good." She turned and, to Inu-yasha's surprise, started walking away.

"Hey!" He called out. "Where are you going?!"

"I'll be back in the morning to explain the rest," she called back. "I promise."

"O-Okay . . .but-"

"Return to your friends before the cat demon worries and blames me." She interrupted. When they left the camp, Kirara wasn't at all happy and almost pounced on Sega until Inu-yasha reassured her that it was safe. Now, after all the noise, Kirara could be in a state panic.

As Sega walked away, Inu-yasha called out to her again. "Oh, wait!"

She stopped and turned her head to face him.

"I just . . . wanted to say . . ." He looked at her with a grateful smile and said. "Thank you."

She blinked in surprise. Then, she smiled. "Sure."

-

Finally, I'm finished!

Ok everyone, that didn't really go out as I planned about the song, but be supportive anyway! Review!!!!!

-Akida411searcher


	6. AN PLZ READ!

I can't believe this!

Untill I get three reviews from u all, I will not, repeat, will NOT send out the next chappy because only one person sent me a review after the last chappy (Capt. Applesause, I'll love u forever!). I want at least 3 reviews from u all, until then . . .

NO CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Akida 411searcher


	7. Reasure

Chapter 6:

Inu-yasha moaned in annoyance as he heard the constant chirping of the birds. Sighing, he opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around the campsite, realizing that it was morning. He also realized that he was on the ground and not in a tree like any other nights. That's because this night was different . . .

He looked down to the girl in his arms, sleeping soundly. After that wild event the following night, Kagome made very little movement in her sleep. The only movement she made was when she was tightening her hold on Inu-yasha's neck, pulling her closer to him. Inu-yasha, of course, never let her go at all. He refused to do so.

Inu-yasha pulled her closer to him in a loving embrace, nuzzling her cheek with his face. Never would he do this if she were awake. Nor would he ever do this in public. But he wanted to breathe in her wonderful scent. Last night practically scared him enough to show any emotion. Even now he was still scared for her. For Kagome.

He mentally laughed_. "I guess know how Kagome feels when she feared for my life."_ It surprised him when she said that she feared for him, when he first transformed into a full-fledged demon. Inu-yasha never understood her meaning before. He thought she was being foolish. _"I wonder if she would say the same thing if I told her?"_ he thought.

He stared down at Kagome in confusion and wonderment. What an interesting feeling he feels now. How could someone so beautiful and so amazing fall into his hands? Never has he seen such a beautiful creation given to him like this. All his life, no one has ever trusted him like this girl.

Suddenly, he stopped, and actually looked at her. Inu-yasha looked into the sleeping face of Kagome, the girl from the future.

Kagome . . .

Such a beautiful creation of God.

Such an innocent human . . .

Inu-yasha studied her face.

Her eyes lightly closed, a small smile on her lips . . .

Her lips . . .

That's when he suddenly realized it.

He knew . . .

For a long time he knew . . .

He wasn't so sure before . . .

Is he sure now?

Is he?

But more importantly, could she----

A sigh brought him back to reality as he felt a shifting in his arms. Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome's face, just to see her flutter her eyes open . . . and smiled at him.

"Inu-yasha . . ." she said softly, ". . . hey."

He just returned the smile. "Hey, yourself."

Kagome's grin spread, then she frowned, lifting her hand to his cheek. "Oh, Inu-yasha," she rubbed her thumb over his cheek, "I'm so sorry for worrying you. You've suffered so much."

Inu-yasha looked at her. _"She's apologizing? To me?? Why? I was the one that failed . ."_ He slightly shook his head. "You shouldn't apologize, Kagome." He looked at her with pained eyes. "I was the one who failed to protect you. I'm the one who should be sorry . . . . as your protector, I should be." He lowered his head, his bangs shading his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt Kagome's arms tighten around his neck, pulling him to her to find himself in her embrace. Somehow, he was grateful as he happily returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her middle and burying himself in her hair and scent.

"It's ok, Inu-yasha. Don't beat yourself up like this." she said, "you of all people should know that I hate that. You rescued me in the end last night, didn't you?"

"W-Well . . ."

"You did. Why do you think I looked at you through the pain?"

"Yeah, but - - wait. You remember? I though you would have forgotten by now."

"I remember everything. I . . .remember the pain as well." She shivered at the memory. "I was scared for no reason. I thought I was going to die; it hurt so much, but . . . then I saw you."

She broke the hug just a bit, leaving their faces inches apart. "When I saw you, I knew that you were going to save me. Protect me from this unknown fear. I tried to reach you, but I couldn't . . . I couldn't . . ."she couldn't finish her sentence, ". . . but, I was surprised that you worried for me, Inu-yasha. Let alone would you call yourself my protector---"

"Of course I would worry about you, stupid." He said in a firm, yet gentle tone, "If you truly had died at that moment, it would have hurt twice as much as before. I wouldn't know how to be rid of the pain . . . but . . ." he pulled her into his embrace, and held her shakily. "I would be filled with so much regret, wishing that I told you . . . -that I . . ."he stayed silent. "If you died, Kagome . . ."

He pulled away and returned to their current position, looking at Kagome.

". . . You would take my whole world with you."

Kagome looked at him with watery eyes. She felt something warm and wet fall from her eyes, then something wipe it away. It was Inu-yasha's own hand whipping away a fallen tear. "Don't do that," he pleaded, "Please don't. You know that I hate that."

"How could I not?" she said, leaning her head into his hand, "you just told me that you actually cared about me. And here I thought you hated me. . ."

"Wha---? Kagome, where did this come from??"

"Well isn't it true?!" she yelled, more tears shedding as she yelled, "Your always yelling at me, insulting me, and you protect me because I'm you jewel detec-----" she couldn't finish. She didn't seem to have a choice as Inu-yasha was pressing his lips gently onto hers. He slowly pulled away, and looked into Kagome's shocked face.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened more.

"I'm sorry for everything. Everything I've said and done to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you . . . I could never do such a thing to you." He looked down, his bangs shading his eyes. "And now I'm ashamed." After a moment of silence, Inu-yasha spoke again, this time a bit shyly. "Um . . . about the kiss, well . . . I guess I'm sorry for that, too . . . I mean-well . . . I ---"

His voice suddenly froze in his throat.

He was practically stone.

He felt something on his lips.

It was warm, soft, and . . .

How he knew, he wasn't sure, but he knew what they were . . .

He could never mistake them somehow . . .

. . . When Kagome's lips were touching his very own.

He didn't know what to say. She's returning the kiss! With boldness he never knew he had, he closed his eyes, and deepened the kiss. He noticed that she didn't even flinch at this new act of his. She didn't seem to care as she tried to deepen the kiss more. This was what they needed. To reassure themselves of their presence when they were afraid of never seeing each other again. Now . . .

As they slowly parted, they faced each other with half-lid eyes. Both were blushing, but they didn't care. All that both of them cared was what's clutching in their arms.

"I forgive you."

It took a moment for the words to sink into Inu-yasha's spinning head. "W-What?"

"I forgive you, Inu-yasha." She repeated, this time with a smile.

Inu-yasha said nothing but smiled and embraced her gently, being more than happy to be forgiven by an angel. He felt Kagome return the embrace with just as much gentleness. But before Inu-yasha could even reply a thank you to Kagome . . .

"PERVERT!!"

SLAP

. . . he HAD to be interrupted by his companions.

On instinct, he let go of Kagome and placed her beside him. Kagome didn't say anything. She knew what would happen if they were found in that position. Both of them would never hear the end of it from Miroku, until Inu-yasha did something about it.

"But Sango, I didn't _do_ anything!"

"You_ touched_ me!"

"How could I have touched you in my sleep?!"

"You did!!"

"But I didn't mean it! Honest!"

"You still touched me, pervert!"

"But San---"

SLAP

Once again, Miroku was slapped and now had a slap mark on both sides of his face. Shippo and little Kirara, now awake due to the sudden noise, were watching in amusement. Inu-yasha, realizing that this may go on for a while, faked a cough to grab their attention. They all turned to him.

Before Miroku could explain, Shippo suddenly squealed in delight. "KAGOME!!"

He jumped into the air and almost knocked Kagome to the ground. "Your ok! I'm so happy!"

Kagome, recovered from her shock, hugged Shippo fiercely. "Oh, Shippo!"

Inu-yasha watched them in their embrace, a bit jealous of the kit. He turned to Miroku and Sango and asked, "So, you guys alright?"

Both of them blinked at him, as if realizing something. "Actually," Miroku replied, "I don't feel anything broken from that blast that strange girl shot at."

"Yeah," Sango replied, "I was slammed to a tree hard, but I somehow don't feel any pain . . . at all."

Inu-yasha just looked at them. Was it something that Sega planned? Was it . . .

"Inu-yasha?" it was Kagome. "Um, I think there's something I should tell you."

Everyone faced Kagome as she spoke. "Wh-When she stabbed me, I---"

"Y-You were stabbed, Kagome?! By that lady?!" Shippo yelled as he clutched his little hands on Kagome's shirt.

"Are you alright??" Sango asked in concern.

"Did she hurt you?! We should take you to Lady Kaede's and ---"

"NO! She did stab me but it – well what I mean was-GAH! I don't know where to start!!"

"Lets just fill in the details for everyone, Kagome, THEN we can move on." Inu-yasha replied with a surprisingly calm tone, yet held a bit of impatience as well.

--

"So," Miroku replied once the explanation was over, "This Sega girl . . . you think that she never intended to hurt us in the first place?"

"That's my guess, anyway," Inu-yasha replied.

"I mean, if she did, she could have killed us right then and there, she could have easily killed Kagome with her soul in her very hands." He looked down sullenly at just the thought.

"And," he continued as he turned to face Kagome beside him. "Kagome, is there something behind the stab that Sega gave you?"

"Yeah," she gulped, "I didn't feel a thing."

"What?!"

"No pain. Just a bit of a push, then I felt sleepy and blacked out, but none the less, what Sega did to me didn't hurt at all. I don't think she wanted to."

"Hmmm . . . this is very strange indeed," Miroku replied, "Who . . . or _what is_ Sega?"

A long silence passes, until a voice spoke up. "I'm back!"

A shift in the trees caught their attention to the heavens, as they watched a figure jump out, and land in the center of their circle. They flinched, but didn't move from their sitting spots. They just looked at her in caution, waiting. But they were also looking at her in confusion. She looked . . . different from their last encounter.

She was wearing different clothing. It looked like the color was separated into two kinds. One side held a sun, with a color of fire, sleeves hanging from her elbows. The other was pure night. Both colors seemed like elements. She had baggy pants, but they weren't as baggy as before. She had also strange boots that ended a couple inches above her ankle, the left side a fiery color and the right the night color. But what surprised them more was her face. Her hair was a fiery color, as were her eyes. On the left side of her cheek was a tattoo of fire, as if it were licking her cheek. It was a whole new transformation. The others barely recognized her.

"Hello." She said. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I didn't want to intrude in your little reunion."

To be continued. . .

I have FINALLY finished! Ok, so the description of sega was horrible, but I'll find a way for u guys to see the picture. I have it drawn!

BTW, thank u all who reviewed for me and have been so patient with me! I hope u like this chappy. I ran out of ideas and I had to end it there cause I'll have to leave for a week for vacation. If I didn't stop, then I would have to delay this chappy for a looooooooong time! So be nice and review!

-Akida411searcher


	8. Future Girl

Sega sat where she stood, being in the very center of the group. She stared at Inu-yasha, apparently waiting for him to speak. Inu-yasha was aware of what she intended, the thing was, he didn't know what to say. He can trust her, but there was also thins feeling that he should be cautious of her power, it was instinct.

After a few moments of silence, Inu-yasha spoke. "What do you want?"

Sega gave a blank stare. "Trust," she said, "though I know that it will be hard to accept me because I attacked you, I will confirm you of your suspicions if you let me."

Silence.

"So," she said, "any questions?"

"I have one." It was Miroku. Sega turned to face Miroku, giving him her full attention. "What are you? Are you human? Demon? Or perhaps something else? And where did you come from?"

Sega stared at Miroku till looking to the ground, thinking. "Well, to answer your first question, I am, surprisingly, human." She paused to let those words sink in. "I just happen to have very powerful supernatural powers. Now, as to where I came from," she looked away, "you may not believe me."

"Just tell us before I loose my patience." Inu-yasha demanded.

Sega sighed, and turned to face Kagome, making Kagome nervous.

"I'm," Sega started, "from Kagome's time."

Kagome stayed silent. Everyone did, all gawking at her with eyes the size of saucers. _"What?"_ Kagome squeaked.

"It may sound a bit impossible, but it's true. I'm just from a different country is all."

Kagome just stared. Inu-yasha, on the other hand, didn't believe it for one bit. "Alright," he exclaimed, "if you are from the future, then prove it!"

"Very well, then. What do you want me to begin?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are many thing in the future that could last me for hours. Maybe even weeks. So, what do you want me to talk about?"

"Uhhhh . . . I don't know. Like . . maybe- - -"

Before he could finish, Kagome interrupted him by giving her own option. "School. Tell me about school. You seem just a bit older than me, so you must at least go to school." She told her calmly, not seeming to be afraid of her gaze.

Sega blinked in surprise at Kagome, but then smiled warmly, and laughed lightly. "You got me there." she said, "Alright, lets see now . . ." she stared at the ground in thought. She suddenly shifted her position and laid down on the ground, arms crossed behind her head, and one leg over the bent one.

"Hmmmm . . . well," she began, "Geometry sucks, History I can actually live with no long lectures, Biology I love, English I love too, P.E also sucks, Spanish is not helping me learn at all (and I'm in Lev.2), and . . ."

Everyone but Kagome listened in confusement. No one knew what these things were, let alone what school is. Inu-yasha turned to ask Kagome if she knew what she was talking about, to find her in a state of shock! She had dots for eyes, one of them were twitching, and her mouth hung open. Inu-yasha blinked. What was wrong? "Kagome?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She didn't flinch. Inu-yasha panicked slightly at this new look from Kagome and gently grabbed her shoulder and shook it, making Kagome come out of her shocked state. No one seemed to noticeSega's sudden change of speech.

"W-W-Wha . . wait just a darn minute!" Kagome yelled, making Sega stop talking and turn her attention to Kagome. "Y-You CAN'T be from the future! It must just be coincidence1 That's it! I'll bet t-that you went through my head so you could know everything of the future!" Shippo in her arms was, at the moment, staring at his mother like she had gone nuts, not to mention the rest of the group.

"But I am," Sega replied, sitting up.

"P-Prove it!"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Uh . . .w-well I . ." she scratched her head to think, but suddenly winced in pain as she removed her hand from her head, to reveal blood on her fingertips. "What th---" before she could say anything, however, Inu-yasha grabbed her hand and just looked at her bloody fingertips. He then turned toward her head to the spot where she scratched, to find it a bit red with blood. "Kagome?"

"I-I don't know," she replied, knowing what he was going to say, "I just scratched lightly, and . . ." she winced again at the slight burn from her head, trying very hard to hide it. Of course, it was proven useless since Inu-yasha already noticed.

"You alright?" he asked in a gentle tone, a very rare one coming from Inu-yasha that's only heard in front of Kagome.

"Y-Yeah, but - -" before she could finish, Sega interrupted.

"Maybe I should explain this little fiasco since you aren't aware of it."

"Yeah. You should." muttered Inu-yasha in an annoyed voice.

Sega chose to ignore the comment. "Because of last night, you were stripped of your soul and that left you fragile. VERY fragile. I mean, so fragile that even a tough from someone's finger can leave a small bruise. Meaning that . . ." she pointed to Shippo in Kagome's arms, "well, if you don't want to have a bruised rib, I will have to unfortunately suggest that the young boy should not be in your arms."

Everyone looked at Shippo in Kagome's arms, making Shippo very nervous. The next thing he new it, Shippo was pulled away from Kagome by none other then Inu-yasha, holding him upside down from his tail, then suddenly dropped him in front of him. Shippo didn't even complain, too worried for what he has done to her. "D-Did I hurt you Kagome?" Shippo asked through his tears.

Kagome looked through her shirt and found no sign of a bruise ready to form. "It's ok, Shippo. I'm fine." She smiled, making Shippo brighten.

"But," Sega continued, "lucky for you, this will last until nightfall. What will be annoying will be before that. Meaning that you will be carried when you travel, and you can't walk if you want to risk breaking a leg after three steps. Also . . . you will have to be fed by someone."

"What?!"

"I appolpgize for this, but that's the way it has to be, Kagome."

Before Kagome could complain, Inu-yasha suddenly spoke up. "Wait," he said, "If she has to be carried by someone, wouldn't it hurt her anyway since even a poke can hurt her?"

Sega just smiled at Inu-yasha as she suddenly changed the subject. "Inu-yasha, after the revival, Kagome was in your arms, correct?" All but Kagome stared at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha silently growled and slightly nodded. Sega kept her smile. "And she was in your arms the WHOLE night?" Now everyone was closer, watching Inu-yasha.

This time he answered, "Y-Yeah," he stuttered, "What of it?"

She giggled, "That just means," she started, "you can't hurt her."

Inu-yasha gave her a confused look. Sega continued. "After the revival, she instantly became frail, ever so capable of breaking after taking her first step. But because you rescued her, you automatically became her protector for the time being."

Everyone stared at Sega, then at Inu-yasha and Kagome, both with red faces.

"By the way," Sega interrupted, "I have a bit of bad news now that you are aware of the Soul Sphere." They turned to her, listening. "There are other's in this world that are like me, able to remove a Soul Sphere, which also means that they will come for Kagome. Not to mention the rest of you."

They stayed quiet until Sango spoke. "So what is it that your intending for us to do?"

"Let me join you in your traveling party in search for the jewel shards."

-To Be Continued . . .

I had to stop it there. I'm taking too long in writing it so I hope u all like it!

RR!

-Akida411searcher


	9. AN: short break

Since no one has barely reviewed Soul Sphere, I got a new story that I think you guy may like. It's called "Returning to the different past." May change the title, but heres the summary:

Inu-yasha and Kagome are suddenly thrust back to the past where they first met, and start everything over from the beginning! But everything that's suppose to happen-is actually different. And it seems that the two are becoming much closer than before . . .

Kinda sucky, but I'll try and fix it. But, if you guys send me tons of reviews that I should keep updating this fic, then we'll see . . .

-Akida411searcher


	10. To Come or Not To Come

Here is the next chappy! i thought i would have to delay this for a while longer, good thing i didn't! after this, i'm gonna try and upload the next chappy for 'Retracing Unfamiliar Steps' . . . .hopefully.

At the moment, the group was talking in soft whispers, Sega a short distance from them, giving them their privacy. Such a shock was the group that they couldn't answer immediately of her request: to let her travel with them.

"I don't know if we should," Miroku said.

"I agree with Miroku," replied Sango, "she attacked us and tried to kill Kagome."

"But she didn't," Inu-yasha said, "she even apologized for attacking us. AND we don't feel any pain from her hits afterwards. I'll bet she did something for that to happen, but . . . ."

"I say we let her come," Shippo spoke up.

"Shippo?"

"I could somehow tell that she really didn't want to hurt us. She didn't hurt me."

"She didn't?" asked Kagome.

"No. when I couldn't hold onto the vine form, I puffed back to my regular form and, before I passed out because of too much magic, she just watched me, and waited."

"What did she wait for?"

"Dunno. I don't remember."

"Interesting," Miroku said just below a whisper as he turned to glance at Sega who was lying on her back, one leg over the bent one and slightly bobbing her head up and down while her crossed upper leg was swinging side to side, as if she was listening to something. (A/N : This a real huge clue as to what I am about to reveal about Sega in the future)

"Shippo's right," said Kagome, "I can somehow tell that she really didn't want to hurt us, and that she wanted to help me when she returned my soul. And . . . Inu-yasha, do you remember last night, when there was some kind of music?"

"Yeah," Inu-yasha answered, "It was very odd . . . it was so powerful. I wonder what kind of spell that was."

"Actually, I recognize the song."

"What!"

"It's . . . from my time."

They all stayed silent until Miroku spoke. "They use those kinds of spells in your time, Kagome!"

"No. They're just for entertainment. But how could music be used for spells like for me?"

No one knew. They all turned to face Sega, who was currently still in the same position as before, swishing her upper leg side to side. Everyone wondered if they could actually trust her to be their companion. She had a strange aura around her that , strangely, made them all feel safe and cautious. None of them could explain it.

"What do you think, Inu-yasha?" Miroku asked, "Should we let her join our little group?"

Inu-yasha was confused. "What'r you asking me for?"

"You've known her longer then the rest of us. You've seen her in the act when she revived Kagome. Don't you have a say in this?"

Inu-yasha didn't know how to respond, but there was something that he wanted to ask Sega. He stood and walked to the laid back girl away from their group. Noticing Inu-yasha's approaching form, she sat up and crossed her legs, her hands on her knees. Inu-yasha crouched to her level, facing her.

"I just want to know one thing."

"Yes?"

"How do you know all of us? Especially Kagome?"

"Ah, I wondered when you would ask me this," she said, "When I first entered this world, I was given special information about all of you that would help me with my mission."

"Mission?" Inu-yasha asked with suspition, "I thought you came to this place by accident?"

"I did."

"So which is it?"

"Both."

"How can it be BOTH?" Inu-yasha cried, clearly sounding very annoyed.

"Because it can." He stopped. Sega didn't seem to be phased at all from his anger, she seemed to be daring him. She had that look in her eyes that, surprisingly, scared him. She knew that she was pushing it, making him more angrier by the minute, like she was prepared for the consequences. In this case, she isn't afraid to fight. That glare said it all.

"In this case," Inu-yasha's thoughts returned to Sega, who kept speaking, "No matter how I enter an unfamiliar world, purposely or not, I am to carry out something of what I am given when I enter."

She quieted and eyed Inu-yasha, silently asking him permission to speak. Sega continued. "But there seems to be a flaw."

This caught everyone's attention. "Flaw?"

"Yes," she turned away, "There's someone else here as well, and not to help someone in need." She clenched her fist angrily. Inu-yasha notices this. "This . . . is a demon. One who enjoys the thrill to kill, and is always hungry for power. What's worse . . . is the fact that 'she' is exactly like me."

"What do you mean, 'like you'?"

"She . . . can extract Soul Spheres, shatter them, and kill the host."

"WHAT!" Everyone looked at her horrified. When a Soul Spheres extracted from a host, they can easily control the empty host and can also kill them on the spot. Anyone with that kind of power can control an entire army, like walking zombies.

"And," Sango spoke up, "That demon wants us!"

"She mainly wants power from the Spheres you carry since you all have strong spirits. The stronger heart you have, the more power it will give that demon if she ever gets her hands on one of your Sphere's or anyone else's for that matter. The main reason as to why I want to travel with you is so that 'she' doesn't get to you all."

"So," Miroku spoke up, "This demon, what is her name?"

" . . . Dega."

"Dega?" Kagome spoke up, finally speaking after many moments. "That name . . . It sounds kinda like yours, Sega. I mean, they rhyme. Any specific reason, or is it just coincidence?"

"Yeah . . ." She turns away. "Eventually, you will encounter her in the far future. When that does come, she will show no mercy, and slaughter the lot of you for the fun of it."

They said nothing.

"So," Inu-yasha said, "You want to come with us to protect Kagome?"

"Well . . . sorta."

"What now?"

"I want to finish her."

"Dega?"

"I suppose you can call us rivals. But we both hold a deep, deep grudge for each other. Besides, I promised her for a match the next time we meet . . . that's where we end it."

There was silence. Everyone looked at Sega with mixed emotions no one could explain. She had a strange personality, like a predictor would, one who knew the future before anyone else. Inu-yasha stood and turned to Kagome, catching her eye. Kagome looked back at him, noticing that he was thinking hard. He then turned back to Sega below him.

"Alright," he said, "you can come."

* * *

Finally! I'm finished! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner and the fact that its so short, but I got some real good ideas for this fic that I think you all will love. All I need to figure out is the order and also if u guys review!

BTW, when you guys do review, make it funny. I feel depressed.

I just want to thank my reviewers:

**_ArwenRivendell_** thank you sooooo much for giving me all those reviews! I feel so loved.

**_Cap. Applesause:_** I'm always gonna thank you since you've my biggest support for a long time. I just wanna thank you for everything!

**_DayDreamer62386: _**Wow! A famous author reviewed my story! Thank you!

**_Inu+KagEternity: _**thank u thank u thank uuuuuuuuuu! And just tr reassure u, im still reading ur fic! So don't give up!

Akida411searcher


	11. AN :Important Note!

Ok, I just realized that this fic really needs to be redone, so, eventually, I will not continue from here, but I will delete this and begin a new one. I have many new and better ideas so, yeah, sucky for those who liked it, but fear not! this will continue eventually and it'll be better too! So just wait!

And, just to let u all know, it'll be renamed **_ "Soul Sphere and the Jewel Thief"_**

So just wait and watch, for this fic will be deleted and redone under this title. May take a while since I have no time and I have two other fics to concentrate on, especially the other inu-yasha fic. Everyone's crazy for it!


End file.
